


I'll Call You When I'm Done Singing Songs For The Night

by RaichuWrites



Series: Add To Queue (Raichu's Playlist) [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU/AR, Alternate Universe, Artist! Riku, Axel is definitely OOC, Axel is hardcore gay, M/M, More tags to follow, Musician! Sora, Riku swears, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaichuWrites/pseuds/RaichuWrites
Summary: Riku just wants to be warm, and have his coffee every morning to kick start his day - is that so much to ask for?Well, some deity somewhere must be laughing hysterically at him when a pair of ocean blue eyes behind the counter of his favourite coffee shop / study space stop his heart beating in his chest just to kick it into overdrive.Shit...//AKA - The SoRi university AU literally no one asked me to write, but here it is anyway because I couldn't get it out of my head ^_^;This fic is inspired by The Faim's "Fire". They're amazing and fellow Aussies, so definitely jump on your streaming service and check them out while you read!





	1. I'll be chasing stars til I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back again! 
> 
> (Going into a deep depressive funk where I don't want to do anything other than binge watch Stan and Netflix has been real, but it's time once again to get back to doing the things I enjoy doing.)
> 
> As you can probably guess, this one is a new one that quite literally came to me in the form of a brain fart earlier. Not sure how long it's going to be yet, or where it'll take me, but I figured you guys might like to jump on another one of my crazy trains and ride it with me!
> 
> So sit back, buckle in and relax! This fic is staying Not Rated til I know for sure how explicit (wink wink) it's gonna get.
> 
> Anyway, have fun with this one, because I was giggling to myself while writing it.
> 
> Not beta'd.

_“One hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Oh! And one of those muffins there!”_

_“One toasted croissant, please. And a salted caramel frappe.”_

_“Hey, can you go grab some more of these from the cafeteria kitchens? Thanks, hun.”_

 

Riku grumbled to himself, trying to rub away the slow-building pinching feeling between his eyes, knocking his reading glasses askew as he did so. He shivered from the cold chill that blew past his shoulders in the wake of a hustling barista, reached up to tug his beanie further down over his ears, and then down to zip up his leather jacket and tuck his scarf inside the jacket.

 

Early mornings like this one, spent in the coffee shop hunched over his laptop and long black like a gremlin as he caught up on readings and lecture materials after a busy weekend of mooching made him curse his years as a child spent living in the tropics. It definitely hadn’t prepared him for his eventual move to one of the coldest cities in the country to study art.

 

_“Hey, did you hear about what happened at the party on Saturday?”_

_“Oh, I totally did, girl! That was insane!”_

 

Riku rolled his eyes at that snippet of conversation. Made him question whether anyone at his university was _actually_ an adult, with the number of vapid conversations he’d overheard on similar Monday mornings.

 

“Mornin’, gorgeous,” Riku looked up at the greeting, one eyebrow cocked in response. He grumbled unintelligibly at the redhead grinning across the table from him, then hunched down like a gremlin again as the redhead burst promptly into laughter.

 

“What, you still cold? Last I checked, it’s only the first month of autumn.”

 

“Yeah, last time I checked I still think anything cooler than twenty-three degrees is _too fucking cold_ , Axel, you arsehole.”

 

Axel clutched at his chest and grimaced in mock hurt. “Ouch, cut me to the core, why doncha, Riku babe?”

 

“I’m not your pig,” Riku grunted, taking a sip of coffee, eyes never moving from his computer screen as he did so. His free hand returned to his keyboard and mouse pad, while the other scratched away at a lecture pad, taking notes for his still life class later that morning.

 

“Well, the way you behave without coffee in your system, you might as well be a pig, babe,” that comment earned Axel a pointed glare over the screen of his laptop.

 

“Why don’t you save the pet names for your _actual_ boyfriend,” Riku questioned, with a nod of his head in the direction of the blonde currently behind the coffee machine, pumping different flavours into take away cups and ceramic mugs, frothing milk and grinding beans for coffees every so often. Axel sighed, and stopped a moment to watch Roxas as the blonde worked away with the diligent efficiency of someone who’d been working as a barista at the same shop since his first day on campus.

 

“Yeah, my beautiful boyfriend is really something, huh?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know, I’m not the one in bed with him after all.”

 

“At least you’ve got _that_ memorised.” Emerald eyes turned curiously back towards him then. “Hey, it’s still life again this morning, right?”

 

“Every Monday morning for the whole semester, yes. Why?”

 

“Aren’t you guys doing human still life yet?”

 

“Your point?”

 

Axel grinned lecherously. “Who’s the model for today’s class?”

 

Riku raised an eyebrow at the question, but scrolled back to the top of the class webpage to check the class announcements. They’d only started human still life last week, so he was still getting into the swing of checking that particular notice each week, when one student in the class was exempt from any marks that week because they were the one sitting on the stool at the front of the classroom. Usually naked. With either a white bedsheet or nothing covering their assets, that was at the student-model’s discretion.

 

“Looks like… oh, it’s Ventus this week.”

 

“Wow, Rox’s gonna get a kick outta _that_.”

 

“Yeah, and Ven’s gonna be bright red and shivering the whole time. That room gets fucking cold.”

 

“You think _every_ room is cold, though.”

 

Riku blinked owlishly over the rim of his glasses at his friend for a second. “Shut up, Axel.”

 

“Sorry, no off switch.”

 

“Damnit,” Riku grumbled, turning to his lecture pad to check through his scrawl of class notes before today’s lecture, which would precede Ventus having to get naked for the sake of art. It was eerie to Riku sometimes, how physically alike the blonde twins looked, but how very different they were, personality-wise. Ventus had an easy-going smile, and a welcoming nature, where Roxas could kill you with a single look if you so much as breathed wrong in his direction.

 

It genuinely amazed Riku that they kept Roxas on as a barista here, because he had next to no people skills.

 

_“I got two nutella mochaccinos and an espresso shot ready to go here!”_

_“I’m on it!”_

 

“Nutella mochaccino? Sounds yummy,” Axel murmured. Riku grunted an acknowledgement as he scrolled through the main page for his still life class one more time, double checking that he had everything he needed for the class that morning. Satisfied, he closed out of the Chrome pages he had open, hit the sleep button on his laptop, and closed the lid. He stacked his lecture pad and textbook for the morning on top of the computer and shoved all three items into the backpack he had propped up against a table leg. Next he plucked his glasses from his nose, folded them closed, and shut his glasses case with a firm _snap_ to follow his study materials into his bag. Once he had all his stuff packed up, he returned his full attention to his coffee, sighing in bliss with the next sip.

 

“Oh! Roxas told me something interesting, by the way,” Riku grunted in acknowledgement as Axel came back from whatever mental rabbit hole he’d fallen down this time.

 

“Get this memorised babe, Roxas and Ventus have a _cousin_ who started up this semester. Apparently he’s a music student here on a sports scholarship.”

 

Riku grunted in acknowledgement.

 

“Apparently he also starts working somewhere on campus next week.”

 

Another grunt, followed by another quiet sigh because _coffee_.

 

“You’re not listening, are you?”

 

“Gee, what gave me away?”

 

“Your complete and total ignorance because of your sheer dislike of campus gossip presented by yours truly?”

 

Riku snorted into his coffee mug. Axel laughed at the sound.

 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Riku accused, but there was laughter in his eyes.

 

“And you don’t have a single dramatic bone in your whole damn body, gorgeous.” Axel retorted, grinning brightly.

 

Riku shrugged, downed the last of his coffee, and stood, stretching out the kinks that gremlin hunching gave him and snatching up his bag.

 

“I’ll see you later, dude. Better go give Roxas a kiss before he glares you out of existence.”

 

“Later, gorgeous,” Axel called with a wave, standing to do just what Riku suggested as the silver haired man stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and shuffled out the door into the chill autumn air.

 

_*_


	2. Caught up in the ghost of your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus gets naked for art, and Riku meets the twins cousin for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again ~
> 
> Well, ya'll can thank one of the neighbours in my little unit complex for this. And semi-dodgy construction, since one of my windows doesn't seal properly because the bottom panel is too big for the top panel and there's like, twenty-odd centimetres between the two halves of the seal. It means I needed to play some music so that I couldn't hear one of my neighbours having some "adult" time. 
> 
> Yeah... Really wish people would shut their goddamn windows when they have sex, but what can ya do?
> 
> Anyway! the music did its usual job and inspired me (not the neighbours, let's be clear on that), so here we are!
> 
> This chapter is inspired by one of my favourite drag queens, Adore Delano, and her song "I.C.U.". Find it on your usual streaming service to listen while you read!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Riku stopped what he was doing for a moment, looking up and chewing on the end of his pencil thoughtfully. Axel gave him scandalised looks often for it, but for Riku it was a subconscious reflex to stick the ends of his expensive graphite pencils between his teeth to chew on when he felt stumped or lost his train of thought.

 

He was stumped on the lighting.

 

Ventus, red-cheeked and nervous, sat how the teacher had posed him, stiff as he was from nerves. He had a white sheet draped across one shoulder, where it fell to pool artfully in his lap, and dropped to the floor over the opposite thigh. He had his head turned to one side, chin aimed slightly downward. One hand reached across his chest to keep the sheet in place. The other arm had been posed up behind his head.

 

On a person more comfortable with nude modelling, the pose would be considered sensual.

 

On Ventus, it looked as awkward as the blonde felt.

 

Which is why Riku was stumped on the lighting for this sketch. He was trying to incorporate the lighting in a way that would help to soften the nervousness on Ven’s face, try and turn it into something softer, and keep the innocence that he felt Ven embodied.

 

It was almost a godsent when a cloud skudded in front of the sun outside, judging by the way the natural light flooding the room from one bank of windows suddenly got broken up into streaks and patches on the floor. Riku immediately snatched up his phone, took a few quick pictures before the lighting changed again. He looked back through the pictures and sighed in relief when he found one that would work with what he was going for with this sketch.

 

He reached up, tucked a stray lock of hair further back under his beanie, pulled his pencil back out of his mouth, and set back to work with occasional glances to either Ventus at the front of the room, or his phone propped up on the desktop easel below his sketchpad.

 

It took the rest of the allocated class time, but by the time he finished the soft shading to Ven’s cheeks, the hollow of his throat, and the sheet which maintained his modesty, Riku was pleased with the result. He grunted in satisfaction, and groaned as he straightened up to stretch out tired muscles. It really did suck having to sit in one place for so long. At least he wasn’t trying to rub feeling back into one arm, like Ven was at the front of the room, with the sheet now wrapped over both shoulders and around him completely. His cheeks were permanently red at this point, Riku was sure.

 

The teacher made an involuntary noise of surprise when Riku presented the sketch pad to him at the front of the room, as they were required to do, so that the teacher could assess their mark appropriately before they left the room. Curious, Ventus padded over on bare feet to glance at the sketch pad over Riku’s shoulder once the teacher handed it back. Ven gasped quietly, and Riku looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Wow,” Ven murmured, turning wide blue eyes up to Riku. Riku shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“It’s not that great, I’m sure,” he mumbled, embarrassed himself now. He didn’t handle praise that well.

 

“It’s _not_ great,” his teacher agreed. Riku raised an eyebrow at Ventus, as if saying _‘told you so_ ’. “It’s _fantastic_ , Riku.” Riku startled, and turned back to the teacher, who smiled at both young men in front of him. “You managed to make a very stiff postured, embarrassed model appear to be comfortably posed, and not quite so awkward as he actually was sat in this room. You should be proud of your work.”

 

“Yeah, man,” Ventus added, clapping a gentle hand on Riku’s shoulder. “it looks fantastic. That’s saying something, considering I was so stiff I could’ve been a statue while I was sitting there.”

 

Riku shrugged again. He thought he could’ve done better on a few things with that particular sketch, but at least the teacher and his classmate both seemed to think it was passable.

 

“Will I see you later? Axel said he was dying for another games night?”

 

Riku groaned.

 

“You’d think he’d learn that _Fridays_ are usually the better option for that kinda thing.”

 

Ven laughed.

 

“Doubt it,” he grinned. “You’d think you’d know your roommate better than that by now,” he added teasingly as he made his way over to his clothes, left piled on his usual desk.

 

“Other than the fact that he’s the most flamboyant gay man I’ve ever met?” Riku queried, then hummed thoughtfully. “Well, that and the fact that he’s boning your brother, and has quite happily been doing as such since they first started dating?” Ven just laughed even harder at that. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked back over at Riku, shimmying his boxers up his legs under the sheet before he dropped it altogether.

 

“Gee, Riku, keep going and people _might_ just start thinking you’re straighter than you actually are.”

 

Riku blinked once, twice, then turned on his heel to leave the classroom, Ven calling out a teasing, laughter filled farewell. RIku rolled his eyes to himself, and couldn’t help but smile. Ven’s happiness was contagious, which was dangerous for Riku’s gruff, lone wolf image.

 

Very dangerous.

 

*

 

Riku spotted Axel immediately when he walked back into the coffee shop near their student village complex. After all, it was hard to miss the man with the red ponytail who currently had a shorter blonde man in his lap, and said blonde’s tongue down his throat.

 

Riku sighed and shook his head at the sight as he dumped his backpack on the floor at their feet on his way to the counter to order another long black. And a croissant, since his stomach was feeling hollow.

 

By the time he sat down across from the loved-up couple with his purchases, they was done playing tonsil hockey, and were doing some more publicly acceptable cuddling. Riku grunted around a mouthful of flaky, buttery pastry in response to Axel’s usual greeting of ‘hey, gorgeous!’, which was quickly followed by Roxas’ quitter, more reserved greeting. He raised his free hand in a wave, croissant dangling from his lips as he set his coffee and his pastry plate down. He slumped into the seat, and swapped the food for his coffee after another mouthful of pastry.

 

“How’d Ven handle his modelling career?”

 

Riku dug into his pocket, opened a picture on his phone, and flipped the screen around to show them both. Roxas squinted for a second, then sighed and rolled his eyes, snuggling back into Axel. Axel took one look at it and burst out laughing.

 

“Wow! He’s so embarrassed that he’s red right down to his belly. Oh _damn,_ if that isn’t adorable.” Axel buried his face in Roxas’ shoulder to muffle his laughter. “Poor kid,” he chuckled when he came up for air.

 

“His modelling career was very short-lived,” RIku intoned, his form of agreement. Roxas nodded his agreement, though there was the tiniest of smiles on his face. Riku raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

 

“He’s not gonna live it down, is he,” the silver-haired man queried. Roxas’ smirk doubled in size, eyes sparkling their mirth just like his brother’s as he shook his head.

 

“Nope,” the blonde answered, popping the ‘p’. Axel grinned, dropping a kiss to the side of Roxas’ neck, which had the blonde pulling his shoulders up, laughing a little as he swatted playfully at his boyfriend.

 

“Stop that,” he exclaimed. “If you start that shit again, I’m gonna be late getting off my break, and my boss is gonna be super pissed about that.” Axel pouted, looking rather put-out at being told off by his boyfriend for his canoodling.

 

They continued on like that for much of the time that the three of them sat there during Roxas’ lunch break, bantering back and forward, catching up on the morning’s events.

 

Riku stilled suddenly when a hand clapped down on his shoulder. He jerked in surprise, turning to look at the hand in question, and caught sight of a blur of brown hair as the owner of the hand leaned around him to look at the couple opposite him.

 

“Finally found you!”

 

Roxas grinned up at the intruder, straightening up on Axel’s lap.

 

“What’d you do, get lost or something?” He retorted teasingly. The owner of the hand, whose appendage was still lodged firmly on Riku’s shoulder, whined wordlessly at the ribbing.

 

“Shut up, Ro! You know my sense of direction sucks.”

 

Roxas laughed at that. “You mean that it’s non-existent.” Another unintelligible whine answered that, which provoked yet more laughter from the usually stoic blonde. That hand finally left his shoulder, and arms crossed over a rather leanly muscled chest, if the red t-shirt wasn’t lying, that is.

 

“Gonna introduce me?” The question was petulant sounding, to match the arms crossed over that chest. Riku didn’t know why he hadn’t even looked up yet, or why the fuck his shoulder was still tingling from having that hand resting on it for as long as it did.

 

“Oh, alright. Since you asked so nicely,” the blonde answered, bringing a hand up to point back and forward as he made introductions. “Guys, this is my cousin Sora. Sora, this is my boyfriend, Axel, and his best friend, Riku.”

 

Riku finally looked up, and stopped when he locked onto eyes which were electric, they were that blue. The brunette blinked back at him, a warm smile on his face.

 

“Hi there, Riku, Axel,” the brunette greeted. “Nice to meet you both.”

 

_Fuck_.

 

*


End file.
